True warriors
by Willow Julien
Summary: Five warriors are destined to protect their home. They will work as one to defeat the evil that wants to corrupt their world. These warriors are a guard of the north, A son of a ruler of the North, A mercenary, a son of a ruler of the south and a prisoner of evil. How will these very different people join together and defeat the ultimate evil...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

There are five warriors that are to protect this land of Ninjago, ones to fight the darkness that wants to corrupt this land, turning day into night. A guard, determined to protect her home, One that is a sister to a son of a ruler of the north, a guard dressed in Grey. This worrier will bear the element of animals and carry the whip with pride. A son of a ruler, a brother to a guard, a trustworthy friend, a worrier dressed in white. This worrier will bear the element of ice and carry the shurikins with trust. A mercenary, a energetic, reliable, joyful worrier dressed in blue. This worrier will bear the element of lightning and carry the spear with joy. A prisoner of evil, afraid of his past, present and future, A worrier dressed in black. This worrier will bear the element of earth and carry the scythe with strength. A brother, a friend a son of the south, A worrier dressed in Red. This worrier will carry the sword with a heart of fire. These five warriors will show the people of their home that they will sleep safely at night.

 **Thanks for reading guys! I am really happy that you decided to read it. Now I will be in Chicago for spring break so I won't be able to type while I am away... -sad face- XD but any way please tell me what I could do better. Thanks guys! Cya round**

 **-Willow Julien**


	2. Chapter 2: Tournament Begins

**Chapter 2: A Tournoment Begins**

It was a warm morning in the city of the northern realm, Icenwood. The towns people were getting ready for the morning. But inside the rulers home, in the courtyard, two siblings were training their skills for the big tournoment happening in the middle realm of Ninjago.

"Very good sister!" The one dressed in white said while blcoking a strike from his sisters weapon with his own. "Just don't go so hard on the other competitors!"

"You know that I have to go hard on them Zane! It's how they learn how to get better!" The one dressed in grey said to her brother Zane.

But a few minuets later their father, Lord Julien, and their mother, Lady Faith, walked in.

"I see you two have been training hard." Lord Julien said. "But Willow, your brother is right. Don't go so hard on the other competitiors in the tournoment."

"Yes father." Willow said respectfully to her father.

"We both know that this year you two will he traveling to the middle realm of Ninjago. But Captain Nadakahn has been sighted so we just wanr youto be careful." Lady Faith said.

"We will mother. I promise." Zane said.

"Now. you two should get going to the middle realm. It's a day trip." Lord Julien said.

The four walked out to the stables to tack up their horses. But when they got on they had to say their last goodbye.

"Be safe, My son and daughter." Lady faith said kindly.

"We will mother." Willow said in the same tone, and with that the two siblings rode off south to the middle realm.

 _A day later_

"Finally here…" Willow said getting off her horse.

"Willow!" A familiar voice called out to her. When she turned she saw who was running towrds her.

"Lloyd?!" Willow said surprised and started to run towrds him.

The two met in an embrace while Zane went to get the tent ready for the tournoment.

"I've missed you, Lloyd." Willow said hugging him.

"I have too. My Willow Tree." Lloyd said smiling.

"Oh Lloyd…" Willow said.

But before Willow could say another word Lloyd placed his lips on hers. When they parted Willow looked at Lloyd in shock but with love. But a few seconds later the horn of the tournoment sounded.

"Oh. I have to get going. My dad won't be very happy with me if i don't get there in time." Lloyd laughed. "Good luck in the tournoment!"

"Thanks Lloyd! And I will be the one winning this tournoment!" Willow laughed walking to the tent that Zane had set up, But before she got there she heard Lord Garmadon speak.

"Southern and northern realms! I would like to welcome you all to the 500th annuel realm tournoment!" He said but then motioned to Lloyd for him to come forward.

"Our first event of the day starting off the tournoment will be Sword combat! Lloyd announced while the crowd erupted with cheers. "Our first competitor of the tournoment is the son of Lord Ray and Lady Maya representing the southern realm is Kai!"

Kai walked out onto the feild showing off his sword skills. "Thank you everyone! I am very glad to be here!" Kai said in a cocky tone.

"The next competitor is the daughter of Lord Julien and Lady faith representing the Northern realm and being the head guard is Willow!" Lloyd annouced.

Willow walked onto the feild showing her skills to the crowd. "I am very happy to be here as well!" Willow said.

The two walked to the middle of the field, took out their swords, held them up to show their respect to each others realm and waited for Lloyd's signal to begin.

"Let the tournoment begin!" Lloyd said.

The two be gan the fight. Their sowrds clashed and the sound filled the air. But Willow had an advantage. Kai was being plain stupid and cock and left his feet unprotected, so Willow took the chance. She tripped Kai with her scabbard and once he was on the ground Willow lightly placed her foot on Kai's chest and held her sword up to his face, so Kai admitted defeat. The crowd cheered for the guard who won the round.

"Willow takes the Win!" Lady Misakio said.

"Nice Job. But next time. Don't get so cocky." Willow said shething her sword in her scabbard, taking her foot off of Kai and holding out her hand to help him up.

"Thanks. It's a nasty habit of mine." Kai said taking Willow's hand.

Willow helped Kai up and when they were both standinf they bowed to each other thanking one another for the fair fight. They then turned and bowed to the Garmadon family in respect for the rulers of the middle realm. But once they were about to go back to their tents, a shadow loomed over the field and the people around it.

 **So. How did I do? Pls tell me and tell me what i can improve in my writing. I also want to give a huge shout out to Loki God of Evil, Loving your avengers / Ninjago story, Musiclover435, Loving your Zane fanfiction, and Kairocksrainbow! Thank you for all the nice reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Captured by Evil**

Screams echoed through the air while the spectators and worriers saw what it was

"Protect the middle realms rulers! Take down anything that comes down from Misfortunes Keep!" Willow ordered.

Guards came running to help the three. But someone came running that no one thought that would help them. The merchant that thieved. Jay Walker. Pirates poured out onto the field. Zane, Kai, Willow and Jay fought the pirates bravely and helped each other.

"Fight as one!" Willow shouted to the other three.

"Jay! Watch out!" Kai shouted to Jay.

"Thanks!" Jay said while battling a pirate with the sword that Willow had given him.

"Take the worriers!" They heard the captain shout while pointing to Zane, Jay, Willow ad Jay.

They four fought bravely for several minutes but only to be captured by the pirates.

"Let us go!" Willow shouted while the pirates pinned her to the ground and started to take her wepons.

"I don't think so." The captain said.

"Who are you?! And why do you want us?!" Kai questioned

"I am Captain Nadakahn. And the reason is that the Overlord wants you all." Nadakahn said.

"Why didn't you take me before?! When I worked for you?!" Jay asked.

"Because you were a reliable source to the overlord. But since we don't need you anymore. Your coming with us." Nadakahn said.

"Then why don't you kill us?!" Zane asked.

"Because the overlord wants you alive, White worrier! Now. Pirates, bring them onto the ship!" Nadakahn ordered.

The pirates brought Willow, Zane, Kai and Jay while the four struggled to try to get free.

"Oh no…" Jade said.


	4. Chapter 4: Saddening News

**Chapter 4: Saddening News**

Lady Faith was going about her day. Watching for the bird Zane was suppost to send to tell that they had arrived in the middle realm. But it never came. Instead a message bird came from Lady Misakio.

 _Lady Faith and Lord Julien,_

 _I am sorry to send you this but…We had an attack by Captain Nadakahn. Your son and daughter fought bravely alongside the son of Lord Ray and Lady Maya and the Merchant Jay Walker. But they were captured by the pirates to be taken to the overlord. My husband, Lord Garmadon, is assembling a meeting, to discuss what we should do with Lord Ray and Lady Maya, in the middle realms city, Ninjago City. Please come as fast as you can and bring your best guards to escort you. Please be safe my friends._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lady Misakio, Lord Garmadon, Lady Jade and Sir Lloyd._

"No… No no no…" Lady Faith said running to Lord Julien.

Once Lord Julien read the letter he got four of his best guards, Laurence, Garroth, Dante and Brian. They rushed out to the stables and got their fastest horses and Rushed out to the middle realm.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and Loki. There maybe more cliffhangers for you. I am loving all the support you all are giving me. But really. Please tell me what I can do to improve my writing. –Cyber hugs- Thank you all! And Yes. I did use Aphmau's four main guards. Don't Judge. 3 and 5-10 I am hoping I can get done during spring break! Also I may or may not post tomorrow because I am going to Wrigly Field, and I did go to the Billy Goat, for the cubs game! GO RIZZO! SO yeah. Cya all Later! –Cyber hugs for all my readers- 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Warrior of Animals**

The four were taken down to the prison of Misfortunes Keep. Nadakahn threw down Jay, Willow, Zane and Kai and chained their wrists above their heads.

"Oh. This is just priceless!" Jay said angrily.

"Is that suppost to be some merchant joke?" Kai asked not amused.

"Shut up!" Jay said angrily.

"Guys! We aren't going to find a way out of here if we keep bickering!" Zane shouted.

"Zane's right. We need to find a way out of here!" Willow ordered.

"It won't be much use." A strange voice of a man said. "I have been trying for a month now."

"Huh?" Jay said. "Who the heck are you?"

"Names Cole." The man said. "If any of you are the sons or daughters of Lord Ray and Lady Maya or Lord Julien or Lady Faith. You may know me as Cole Hence."

"Oh. Hey, I remember you! Nya loved your performance the last time you were in the southern realm." Kai said.

Seconds after Kai said that the others heard a snap and chains fall to the floor. Willow stood up and broke all the other chains binding the others.

"What the?!" Kai said surprised.

"How did you do that?" Jay asked.

"I have no idea…" Willow said. "But I think I am one of the Warriors…"

"You mean from that child's story?" Kai asked.

"Yes… The legend is true.." Zane said.

"I think. I am the grey warrior. The one to bear the element of animals." Willow said.

"Recite the words of the grey warrior sister." Zane said.

"A guard, determined to protect her home. One that is a sister to a son of a ruler of the north, a guard dressed in grey. This warrior will bear the element of animals and carry the whip with pride." Willow said.

Once she recited the lines of the story telling of the grey warrior her clothes immediately changed. She was wearing white armor with grey clothes. She had white fingerless gloves, a white belt and white boots. Her outfit was short sleeved and she had a grey kerchief. Her eyes shone grey and she had a animal pattern running down her right arm. When she bliked the glowing finally stopped and she saw everyone, but Zane, staring at her in shock.

"What?" Willow asked.

"You were right sister. You are the grey warrior. And you will be the one leading us into battle with the overlord." Zane said

"Wait wait wait! You mean that will happen to all of us?!" Jay asked.

"Only when you are near your weapons." Zane answered.

"But why did Willow have that happen to her when she is not near her weapon?" Cole asked.

"We are above the forest of animals. My weapon is there. Guarded by a pack of warewolves.

She then punched the wall making a gaping hole.

"Grab a bed sheet! It will slow us down when we jump out!" Willow said while taking a sheet off of the bed.

"Are you crazy?!" Jay said.

"Do you want to stay on this ship for months like I did?" Cole said doing the same as Willow, Kai and Zane.

"Fine" Jay said as he did the same.

Once they all had a sheet they all jumped out of the hole, that Willow had created, and they used the sheets to slow their decent. But once they reached the ground they were greeted by a bunch of people with ears and tails of wolves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick Note before I start the Chapter. I am so thankful to have readers like you! You guys are just amazing people! Now Lets get to the chapter before I bore you all to death XD.**

 **Names:  
**

**Aphmau- AH- Ph- Ma-U**

 **Eian- Ian**

 **Chapter 6: The First Weapon.**

The ware wolves surrounded the five, spears pointing at them. They seemed like they were ready for the kill.

"Oh no….. Why do we always have to be greeted by the worst people?!" Jay joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not helping, Jay…." Kai whispered to Jay.

"Wait. Look." Cole said pointing towards Willow who was walking up to the one with orange hair, black ears and tail and two different eye colors in each eye.

Willow walked up to him and started to talk to him in the ware wolves language with a series of barks and growls.

"Please. Take me to your lord. I am the grey warrior and the others behind me are the white, red, black and blue warriors." Willow said in a kind voice.

"Why should I let you see our Alpha? You are probably a thief. We are not letting you leave! We will feast on your flesh some time tonight." The ware wolf said.

"Blaze!" Another ware wolf said with black hair, black ears ad tail and a blue streak in his hair.

"Omega. What do want." The one that was seemed to be called Blaze said.

"Lady Aphmau and Lord Aaron have told you to never to call me that. She told you to use my real name." The blue streaked one said.

"Fine then Eian. What do you want?" Blaze growled.

"These are the warriors! Bring her to Lady Aphmau and Lord Aaron." Eian said.

"No. I will never listen to the Omega of the tribe!" Blaze growled at Eian.

"Blaze!" Another ware wolf shouted at Blaze.

"Alpha!" All the ware wolves said as they bowed down to the male ware wolf with black hair.

"I am very sorry Lady Willow. Elemental warriors. Blaze is someone who should put his mind where his mouth is. I am Lord Aaron. Now. Please follow me." Lord Aaron said.

"Thank you lord Aaron." Willow said.

The warriors and ware wolves followed Lord Aaron to the town that the ware wolves lived. The other warriors stayed outside while Willow went inside to get her weapon and meet the Lady of the town. When she entered the house of the Lord and Lady she saw the Lady of the village. She walked up to her and bowed respectfully to her.

"Hello Lady Aphmau. I know that you may not know me but I am the grey warrior. I have come to ask for the golden whip, which holds the element of animals." Willow said keeping herself in the bowing position.

"You have no need to bow, Lady Willow." Lady Aphmau said.

"Oh sorry." Willow said positioning herself in a standing position. "I am the head guard of the north so I-I just thought that was how I should introduce myself."

"No need to apologize. We understand." Lord Aaron said.

"Thank you, Lord Aaron." Willow said.

"Of course, Lady Willow. And we do believe you when you say that you are the grey warrior and we want to help you in your fight against the overlord." Lady Aphmau said.

"Thank you. It would very much help." Willow thanked them.

"Of course. Aaron." Lady Aphmau said.

"Lady Willow. Please follow me." Lord Aaron said.

"Yes sir!" Willow said.

Lord Aaron showed Willow to the place where the whip was being held. When she went inside she grabbed the whip, held it and started to recite the line of the golden whip.

"The warrior who holds the whip is the warrior of animals." Willow said.

Once she said the lines she started to glow, her marks on her right arm started to glow like the sun and the whip gave the element to Willow. When the glowing stopped the marks on her arm were like a light. They were beautiful.

"The grey warrior." Lord Aaron said.

When Willow came back to the group she was holding her weapon and her marks still glowed.

"It is now time to get your weapon, brother." Willow said.

The five walked towards the artic ware wolves home to get Zane's weapon.

 **Thank you all for reading! You guys are awesome! –cyber hugs- BYEZZZZZZZZZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Meeting of Rulers**

When Lady Faith and Lord Julien got to the house of the middle realms rulers two guards took their horses to the stables while Lady Faith

and land Lord Julien went into the home of Lady Misakio and Lord Garmadon. When they went into the main hall they saw Lord Ray and Lady Maya and Lord Garmadon and Lady Misakio.

"Ah. Lord Julien. Lady Faith. It's very good to see you." Lord Garmadon said.

"Lady Misakio. Lord Garmadon. They have taken our most precious things! Can we please get to this meeting!" Lord Ray said.

"And I know why they took them, Lord Ray." Lady Jade said.

"Why did they take them, Lady Jade?" Lady Faith asked.

"They are the warriors of Ninjago along with Cole and Jay." Lady Jade said.

"What?!" Lady Maya said in shock.

"Why don't we go help them!" Lady Misakio said.

"Quiet!" Lord Garmadon ordered and everyone quieted. "Let my daughter explain everything."

"Now we cannot help them. We would just interfere. All we can do is prepare for the battle that will be coming soon, but the alliances of Ware wolves will be coming to help us." Jade said.

 _On Misfortunes Keep_

"FLINTLOCKE! How could you let this happen!" Nadakahn shouted at Flintlock.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Flintlock answered.

"The forces are rising in the middle realm, Nadakahn. We need to prepare for battle!" The overlord said.

The captain followed his masters orders and began to get his pirates ready for battle.

ord


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Shurikins**

The group walked for what seemed like days. They had fun laughing at Jay's horrible jokes. When they got into the snowy area they started to have a huge snowball fight until what happened to Willow happened to Zane. Zane had grey armor, a white short sleeved outfit, a white kerchief, grey boots, a grey belt and a snowflake pattern running down his right arm.

"The shurikins are near!" Jay said.

"Yes, but they are being protected by a tribe of artic ware wolves." Zane said.

"Same thing you had to do when I went to get mine?" Willow asked.

"Yes, sister." Zane answered.

They walked to the edge of the town but only Zane went in. Zane could sense his way around town so he knew where the alpha's were. When he entered he met the alpha's eyes with his own.

"Lady Filicity ad Lord Frost. I am Zane, the white warrior and I ask for the shurikins and your alliance in the war with the overlord that draws near." Zane said.

"White warrior, Zane. We will definetly help you in the war with the overlord and bring you to the Shurikins." Lady Filicity Said.

Lord Frost showed Zane to the shurikins and the same thing that happed to Willow happened to Zane. But once Zane was exiting the town he passed the prision and saw a girl locked in there. He rushed over to the prision and opend the door.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked.

"The white warrior. Don't worry….Wisp?" Zane said.

"Zane? You became the white warrior?" Wisp asked.

"yes I did… Now common. We may need your help in the battle that we are about to face." Zane said leading the girl out of town.

When Zane came out of town with Wisp everyone knew who she was. She was Zane and Willow's sister. After the group reunited the group set off to find the other wepons.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER WITH CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Chapter 9: The Beginning of The End**

The other warriors got their weapons and the alliances from the other ware wolf tribes. Once they got back to Ninjago City they saw all the ware wolf tribes, Their Families and guards.

"This is amazing." Willow said amazed.

"We are very glad to help Lady Willow." Lady Aphmau said.

But before Willow could say anything a huge shadow came over the city.

"YOU ALL THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME AND MY ARMY!" The overlord laughed. "WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! ATTACK MY MINIONS!"

The overlords Minions came charging at the warriors. The warriors and their alliances fought strongly. But They didn't fight hard enough….

"WILLOW!" Lloyd shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Sad, Cliff hanger, Last chapter. I will still interact with you all in this review space and the sequal. Now pls enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: Saying our goodbyes**

The warriors and their allies fought bravely with their weapons and elements. They fought as one.

"WE FIGHT STRONGER UNITED! PAIR UP! FIGHT BACK TO BACK! NEVER GIVE UP!" Willow shouted to the army.

The army did as they were told. Alpha's with Alpha's, Warriors with warriors. Lloyd and Willow fought bravely together but Willow then went to fight the overlord alone.

"ELEMENTAL WARRIORS! SHOOT YOUR POWERS TO THE OVERLORD!" Willow shouted as she stood in front of the overlord.

The elemental masters did as they were told.

"NO! NO! STOP THIS!" The overlord yelled.

But before he could say anything more he exploded into black smoke. When the dust cleared Lloyd was the first one to spot Willow. He ran over to her side and held her in his arms as everyone gathered around the two.

"Willow…Please hang on… I can't loose you.." Lloyd said tears streaming down his face.

"Willow.." Wisp said.

"Sister.." Zane said kneeling down, and head bowed to the fallen warrior and everyone followed his lead.

"Willow gave her life to save ours.." Cole said staying in his position.

"She will be remembered forever.." Jay said doing the same as Cole.

But a few seconds later Willow opend her eyes to see Lloyd.

"Please hang on Willow.." Lloyd pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lloyd…" Willow said quietly. "This is where my journey ends.."

"No.. Don't say that." Lloyd said crying.

"I love you Lloyd….. goodbye…" Willow said as she used the last of her strength to kiss the one she loved. But then Lloyd felt her last breath leave her.

"And I love you…..My Willow Tree…" Lloyd said crying as he heard many others doing as well. "Goodbye…"

 **How did you guys like it! My first ever fanfic… done… WHY DOES TIME FLY SO FAST!**

 **Krux: Because I'm here**

 ***punches him in the face***

 **Well that's all for now my lovely readers! Thank you all for your love and support! I will still be in the review area but as WillowFalk. I'm hoping to get the sequal started soon. Pls give me some more writing tips! I also want to give huge shoutouts to Loki God of Evil, Mayor of Ninjago City or MNC, Vixenlovesninjago, my friend Wisp, Kairocksrainbow and Musiclover435. Thank you all for your support! Cya round my Loveable readers! –huge cyber hugs- I will cyaround!  
**

**Credits:**

 **Wisp: My friend Wisp**

 **Willow: Myself**

 **Lord Aaron: Aphmau (youtuber who does awesome roleplays in Minecraft)**

 **Lady Aphmau: Aphmau**

 **Garroth: Aphmau**

 **Laurence: Aphmau**

 **Dante: Aphmau**

 **Brian: Aphmau**

 **Eian: Aphmau**

 **Blaze: Aphmau.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I COULDN'T ASK FOR BETTER READERS! CYA ALL IN THE REVIEW SECTION AND IN THE SEQUAL!**


End file.
